On The Rise
by B.Seville
Summary: What if the Chipettes were found first. What if they became a worldwide sucess? How do the Chipmunks become famous? Read this and find out. First AATC story. Cartoon Chipmunks.
1. Chapter 1

This is my First AATC Fanfiction and my first as an author so I hope people like it! It contains cartoon forms of the groups in their teens.

Presenting "On the Rise"

"And the winner of this award for best pop group of the year goes to the" said presenter, drawing out the announcement by opening the golden envelope. "THE CHIPETTES!"

A scream of delight went around large arena as the crowd rose to their feet. Three girls climbed out of the crowd onto the stage. The eldest leading the way. Brittany Miller smiled the cameras flashed as she accepted the award. Behind her were Jeanette and Eleanor. Both waving at the crowd and the fans who were watching on TV. A estimated 25 million were watching the awards. Brittany walked back over to her sisters and the girls embraced each other to the cheers of the crowd.

Then Brittany was passed a mic and she composed herself before speaking. " Jeanette, Eleanor and myself would like to thank you all for this award. Thanks for International Music for putting on this amazing show. And we would like to thank our manager Ian. It's down to his commitment that we can play our music." before handing the mic over to Eleanor.

"And thanks to the fans. We love you all and we hope to see you all again very soon." said Eleanor to the cheers of the fans in the seats of the audience. Jeanette then came up who took the mic off Eleanor.

"And we also thank our guardian Olivia who started us off on our life in music and for being a brilliant friend. We couldn't have done it without her."

0000

_Swish_

A chipmunk boy grabbed the ball as it fell out of the basket before bouncing it causal. A red tee shirt covered in sweat as he jumped up and shot with a simple flick of his wrist. The ball arched in the area before falling down into the basket. "He shoots, he scores!" cried the boy as a car pulled up into the driveway. A tall human male opened the door and struggled out of it. Papers fell out of the door and the human cursed in annoyance. The chipmunk boy raced over and started to help the human. "What's up Dave?" he said as he grabbed several papers and handing them over.

"A lot Alvin." said Dave, his hair dark black with a hint of grey and his eyes had bags under them. "Miss Miller had passed away last night."

"What? What happened?" cried Alvin, shock on his face as he picked up his basketball and followed Dave into the wooden cabin that they lived in.

"She went to sleep last night and her heart stopped. I went there this morning and found the police outside. The maid found her in her bed." said Dave in sadness.

"Oh man. That's really bad news. So what are all the papers for?"

"She left us her house and her estate. Poor woman didn't have any family therefore she passed it all on to me" said Dave.

"That's great Dave. I mean, it's bad for Miss Miller, but it's good for us." said Alvin as he bounced the ball a few times. Dave smiled at his adopted son as he walked up the steps to the enterance of the house.

**BOOM!**

Dave dropped all the papers in his hands and raced to the door. Twisting it before throwing it open. Smoke was pouring out of the open cellar door so Dave ran into the smoke, down the stairs to find the floor covered in glass and burning wood. Another chipmunk boy wearing a science lab coat and glasses was busy pouring water over the wood.

"Simon! What happened?" shouted Dave.

"I over measured in my science experiment of controlled explosion. It's seems that the gas is more reactant than I predicted." cried blue cladded chipmunk, adjusting his slightly cracked glasses.

"Fire! Fire!" cried Alvin as he raced into the cellar with a hose that was pouring water out of the end.

"Alvin! Don't-" cried Dave in annoyance. But the red cladded chipmunk raised the hose and pressed his finger over the end. The finger caused the current of water to turn into a jet of water which then started to spray over the two other people in the lab.

"Don't worry Dave. I got it under control." said Alvin as he continued to spray the room.

"Alv-" spluttered Dave in anger.

"No need to thank me!" yelled Alvin in happiness, causing Dave to lose it.

"ALVIN!"

000000

Ten minutes later.

Dave exited his bedroom to find his adopted youngest at the table. In front of him was a small bowl of what looked like a deflated cake mix. "Hey Theodore. What are you doing?"

"Eating a failed Soufflé. Thanks to Simon, it's ruined. I was going to give it out for dinner tonight." cried the boy.

"I'm going to speak to Simon about that. In fact, we are going to have a family meeting." said Dave, just as his other two boys entered.

"Family meeting? Oh boy, I can now see what it's like to be in Simon's position." said Alvin, causing the mentioned to glare at his brother.

"Don't get too comfy, Alvin. I still need to talk about your school reports." said Dave.

"Holy nuts." moaned Alvin as he took his normal seat at the table. Simon sat down opposite Alvin and Dave took his place at the table.

"First of all, Simon. No more playing with gas. Next time, you could burn the house down or blow us all to pieces." said Dave.

"Okay Dave." sighed Simon as he wiped his glasses on his shirt before replacing them on his nose.

"Good. Next item to sort out. School reports. I know for a fact that they are due tomorrow so Alvin, no lies about that."

"Are you sure its tomorrow? I mean it could be next week." said Alvin.

"I know its tomorrow because your teachers told me yesterday when I had to pick you up from detention." said Dave with a glare at Alvin who looked away from Dave. "And finally I got some good news. The Chipmunks have got a gig!"

Alvin whooped with joy. "Awesome. Who is it? A nightclub. A proper concert or just a restaurant?"

"It's none of those Alvin." said Dave with a grin. "It's a wedding reception and I have it on good money that a record producer will be there."

"And why do you think he will be there?" asked Simon.

"It's his cousin wedding so he should be there." said Dave. "Fellas. This could be our big break so don't mess it up."

"Don't worry Dave. We'll be fine and if this manager is there. Then he will be munked." said Alvin, a large grin on his face.

* * *

And that's the first chapter. What did you think?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Alvin twisted his body to weave in and out of the crowd as he rode his board into the school. His ipod blasting his tunes as he turned so that he could ride down a corridor. The Headmistress, a stern lady named Doctor Rubin. "Hey Dr R? How was the weekend."

"Get off the board Seville and tidy yourself up." said Rubin as she walked through the corridor to her office.

"Whatever!" called Alvin as he pulled up outside his locker. Stepping off his board, he hooked the board under his foot before flicking the board into his hand. He then twisted in his combo and opened his locker. Sheets of music fell out causing him to curse and bend down to pick them up. After he picked them up, he crammed them back into the locker before getting his books as someone approached him from the side.

"Alvin, I've had the greatest news ever." said Alvin's best friend, Charlene. The Blond chipette was dressed in a simple tee shirt with the words "No Car? No Money? No chance." written on it along with jeans that stops around the knees.

"What is it?" said Alvin as he placed his books under his arm.

"My daddy got me tickets to the latest Justin Bieber concert. Do you wanna come?" said Charlene.

"Bieber. Hell no Charlene. I'm not going to that!" said Alvin.

"Just kidding. I'm going to see it with my little sister." said Charlene as she and Alvin turned and walked off to music.

"Well, the chipmunks have a gig." said Alvin with a grin.

"Cool. Hate to tell you Alvin, JB wins everytime." grinned Charlene.

"Hate to tell you Charlene. But Justin isn't going to marry you." replied Alvin with a grin.

"Oh he will, he just needs to meet me." grinned Charlene. "Anyway, you got a gig?"

"Yeah, we got a wedding." said Alvin.

"Really, they had a option of other bands and they get you?" said Charlene.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." said Alvin as Theodore came into sight walking down the corridor.

"Alvin, you left your lunch." said Theodore as he joined the pair as they walked to their classes.

"Cheers Theo." said Alvin as he grabbed the brown bag.

"Theodore, you look very handsome today." said Charlene, wrapping a arm around Theodore.

"Thanks Charlene." Theodore stuttered, having never really connected with a girl before.

"I'm looking forward to seeing you guys in a tux. That would look pretty cute." smiled Charlene as she walked off ahead, leaving the two boys behind her in step.

"Alvin." muttered Theodore. "Was she just flirting with me?"

"That's Charlene for you." grinned Alvin. "Anyway, Theo. Wait until we convince that manager and become famous. You could get any girl you want. Even that Eleanor girl from the Chipettes."

"Alvin, I don't have a crush on Eleanor." said Theodore.

"Then explain that photo I found of her."

"Explain that picture of Brittany I found under your bed." replied Theodore.

"Touche. Come on, let get to class." said Alvin.

"Alvin Seville trying to get to class on time? Pinch me, I'm dreaming." said Theodore.

"Of course I don't want to learn. But my partner is the beautiful Ashley." said Alvin with a grin.

"You mean that girl that you been trying to get with for the last few days?" asked Theo. "I thought she hated your guts."

"Turn on the Alvin charm and no one can resist it. It's time for the love doctor to get to work." said Alvin as he turned and raced to the class. Theodore stood in the hall and stared after his brother.

"He will be either in trouble with the school or get lucky. My money is the second option." came another voice. Theodore turned and found his other older brother Simon watching Alvin's disappearing form turn a corner.

"Ten bucks on trouble." said Theodore.

"The chances suggest that he could be in trouble. He hasn't been in trouble for the last few days." said Simon.

"He's trying not to get grounded before the manager's meeting." replied Theodore. "Anyway, I need to get to class. See you later Simon." said the chipmunk before he raced off to class. Simon nodded and went to his as well.

000000

Saturday, the wedding.

"Guys? Does this make my butt look big?" asked Theodore as he readjusted the white jacket and green tie.

"Your butt looks fine." said Simon from his corner of the stage where he was setting up a keyboard.

Alvin approached from the bar, in his paws were three glasses of water filled with ice cubes. "For the show boys." he said as he placed them on a nearby table on the stage. "The wedding has started so the guest will be here in an hour or so."

"So what sounds are we going to sing?" asked Theodore as he walked over.

"Well, the organisers gave us free reign as long as it not offensive to the people coming. No rapping and club songs. Apart from that anything goes. However for the first dance, they want something romantic and slow. That's the first song they want us to play." said Simon

"Do we know anything about the bride and groom." said Theodore.

"They had a love hate relationship after they met at a Michael Jackson Concert. The groom was accused of cheating, but that wasn't true. However the couple separated for months whilst the groom went away. But they got back together when the bride gave birth to their daughter."

"Can we give the daughter a song?" asked Alvin.

"What were you thinking of?" asked Simon as the two brothers turned to face Alvin who's grin was now fully forming.

"Just leave it to me, boys." grinned Alvin

* * *

So what did you guys think? How was it.

Please tell me in the reviews. Any songs requests for you guys?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The wedding was in full swing. The bride and groom had arrived and taken their place at the top of the table and the food had been served. Dave had been placed at a table to the far right and was deep in conversation with a woman who looked very interested in what Dave was saying.

Then the bride and groom stood up and took their place on the dance floor. Alvin appeared on stage as the wedding party applauded gently. Theodore came out just behind him along with Simon and the threesome did a couple of waves before Simon took his place at the keyboard. Alvin hooked his classic guitar strap over his shoulder and fixed the microphone.

"Hi, how's everyone doing?" he said with a smile. "I'm Alvin and this is my brother Simon and Theodore. We are the Chipmunks and we are performing for you tonight."

Simon played a couple of keys as Alvin started to play the guitar. A gentle tone of music could be heard as Theodore stepped up. "Okay, Here's the first song, we chose this one to start us off. It's one of our favourites. Hope its one of yours."

The music played as Theodore gently started to sing.

(Theodore)**  
When I look into your eyes  
It's like watching the night sky  
Or a beautiful sunrise  
There's so much they hold  
And just like them old stars  
I see that you've come so far  
To be right where you are  
How old is your soul?**

**I won't give up on us**  
**Even if the skies get rough**  
**I'm giving you all my love**  
**I'm still looking up**

**And when you're needing your space**  
**To do some navigating**  
**I'll be here patiently waiting**  
**To see what you find**

Then Alvin stepped up as the music upped the tempo and belted out the next few lines.

**'Cause even the stars they burn  
Some even fall to the earth  
We've got a lot to learn  
God knows we're worth it  
No, I won't give up  
**

**(Chipmunks)  
I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily  
I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make  
Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use  
The tools and gifts we got yeah, we got a lot at stake  
And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend  
For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn  
We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in  
I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not  
And who I am**

**I won't give up on us**  
**Even if the skies get rough**  
**I'm giving you all my love**  
**I'm still looking up**  
**Still looking up.**

**I won't give up on us (no I'm not giving up)**  
**God knows I'm tough enough (I am tough, I am loved)**  
**We've got a lot to learn (we're alive, we are loved)**  
**God knows we're worth it (and we're worth it)**

**I won't give up on us**  
**Even if the skies get rough**  
**I'm giving you all my love**

**I'm still looking up **

The crowd smiled and applauded a little faster as the last chords died away. Simon then took the mic and said. "Thanks very much. Here is A Girl Like You." A different tune started up and Alvin took the lead for the whole song with Simon and Theodore providing backing vocal.

**I've never known a girl like you before**

**Now just like in a song from days of yore**

**Here you come a knockin', knockin' at my door**

**And I've never met a girl like you before**

**You give me just a taste so I want more and more**

**Now my hands are bleeding and my knees are raw**

**Cos now you've got me crawlin', crawlin' on the floor**

**And I've never met a girl like you before**

**You've made me acknowledge the devil in me**

**I hope to God I'm talkin' metaphorically**

**Hope that I'm talkin' allegorically**

**Know that I'm talkin' about the way I feel**

**And I've never known a girl like you before**

**Never,never, never, never**

**Never known a girl like you before**

**This old town's changed so much**

**Don't feel like I belong**

**Too many protest singers**

**Not enough protest songs**

**And now you've come along**

**Yes you've come along**

**And I've never met a girl like you before**

Alvin finished on the high note and took several gulps of air before he said "Thank you." Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted the woman lean over to Dave and speak in his ear only for Dave to smile once he heard what she said.

**Hours later**

The Chipmunks were off the stage and at a table, eating a late version of the wedding food. Because they preformed at the wedding, they had no time to eat since lunch and it was now ten thirty at night. The meal was slighly cold, but that didn't stop the chipmunk having thirds.

"God, I'm so tired." said Theodore as he cut his way through the meat.

"I'm going to have a sore voice tomorrow." muttered Alvin, his voice was hoarse after all the high notes.

"But the show went well." said Simon before he drained a whole glass of water.

"It was quite a good show as well." came a voice and all three boys turned to face the voice. It was the woman who was next to Dave. She was a brunette with bright blue eyes. She had white skin that was gently tanned. "Hi, I'm Summer and I'm a representative of the company known as Island Records. We want to extend you to a contract."

"What type of contract?" said Alvin with a eager look.

"You get one Album. If you hit the target number of buyers, you have the option of joining us. Island Records will produce what songs you write and promote them. So Interested?"

"Yeah." chorused all the boys which caused Summer to smile.

**At Four in the morning.**

Alvin couldn't sleep. He was thinking hard on the day. The offer by Summer and the chance to play music to the world. The gentle snores of his brothers filled his ears before he sighed and slipped off the covers of his red bed and grabbed his guitar.

He then walked downstairs to the cellar where he grabbed a pad of paper and a pen. Setting the paper down on the desk that Simon works on, he balanced the guitar on his knee and started to write out a song.

This was the position Charlene found him in the morning. "Alvin?" she said only to get a grunt in return. "Charming." She replied as she approached the desk. "Wake up Alvin. Don't make me get Simon down here."

"I'm up." groaned Alvin as he woke up. "God Charlene. Ever let a man sleep before?"

"One, You are a munk, not a man. Two, it's eleven thirty. Third, A happy daddy tells me that you got a record deal."

"Yeah, we got a company to produce our music. Now I just need to write it." said Alvin as he yawned. Charlene saw a sheet of music and picked it up.

"Witch Doctor?" she asked with a grin.

"I know. That could make it in. I don't know about it." said Alvin.

Charlene picked some more up. "Say Hey? Ain't No Party?" She started to read through the lyrics and a smile appeared. "That's scary good. Did you do that in one night?"

"Of course, I'm Alvin Seville" said Alvin arrogantly which caused Charlene to chuckle as Alvin wrapped a arm around her shoulders as they climbed out of the cellar.

* * *

So what did you think? Tell me in the reviews.


End file.
